


The Inside Story

by HaleyC4629



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fighting, Gen, Heroine, Heroism, Inside of the Stomach, Organs, Pain, Save a Life, Science Fiction, Short Time, Slime, Somewhat Fatal, Stomach Ache, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyC4629/pseuds/HaleyC4629
Summary: Applejack has a weird kind of a stomachache and it seems uncommon to Twilight Sparkle, known as Sci-Twi. It could be fatal so Sci-Twi wants to use her scientific gadget call the shrinking ray to shrink one of the five girls to fight whatever's causing the pain. Rainbow Dash is forced to volunteer to save Applejack from the terrible pain. She has never asked to volunteer for doing this dangerous mission. The shrinking ray's size limit is estimated to last for approximately one or two hours, which is not long for Rainbow to find and fight the pain-causing source. Will she be able to get out of Applejack's belly before she grows back to her normal size without hurting her badly?





	1. The Serious Stomach Issue

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains soft vore and inside views of the stomach.

"Guess who made some cupcakes!" Pinkie Pie said in a singsong voice.

"There she goes again," said Applejack while rolling her eyes to her left.

Rainbow Dash slapped her face with her left palm and slowly shook her head in annoyance. "When will you ever stop with all that singing kind of a voice thing?!?" she asked.

"Sorry Dashie," said Pinkie, "Sometimes I just can't help myself."

A few hours later, the seven friends including the three were watching Sunset Shimmer's favorite movie in the living room. While watching, Pinkie was upside down eating a chocolate chip cookie on top of the couch.

"Pinkie, why are you upside down?" Twilight Sparkle, known as Sci-Twi, asked confusingly. 

Pinkie can be random a whole lot and she's surely not afraid to show it. 

The next morning, Applejack was at the kitchen and made some apple cinnamon pancakes with apple cinnamon muffins and apple cinnamon buns. She even plucked some fresh apples, washed them and used some of them before she was baking. The rest of them were in the basket. "Come and get 'em while they're hot!" she called out.

The six other girls heard her call clearly and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. 

"I knew something smells like apple cinnamon bakeries," said Pinkie, "It's making me hungry."

"I figured so," said Applejack, "I made 'em myself. Apple cinnamon pancakes, apple cinnamon muffins, apple cinnamon buns and freshly plucked remainin' apples themselves." 

"Always apples," said Rainbow, "Not a problem or anything like that."

After the girls already ate, they went on to helping Applejack with some apple tree harvesting. They worked very hard until the point they were taking a break.

"That was some hard work," said Rainbow, "How many apple trees do we need to harvest?"

"About as many as we can fer cider season," said Applejack. 

"Great," said Rainbow, "That's gonna take hours to get that done."

Just then, Applejack's belly started rumbling loudly. She clutched it because of the sudden pain she got. "Uuugggh!!! Oh gosh it hurts!" she complained, "It feels as if I got punched in the gut!"

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked as she and the other five girls started to worry about her. 

Sci-Twi then started to ponder. Could a tylenol or maybe an ibuprofen be a solution? 

Applejack was taken to the bathroom and see if she needed to go use it. It wasn't that, so she tried a tylenol. That didn't work so she tried an ibuprofen and that didn't work either. Then she was taken to her room to put her on the bed. She was in a lot of pain and could barely stay still.

Sci-Twi noticed some familiar motions. "It seems to me that it could be a rare stomach issue," she said, "Or perhaps some sort of a stomach virus or disease." 

"Oh...m-my..." Fluttershy stammered nervously.

"I might have an idea how to fix this," said Sci-Twi.

"Calling a doctor?" asked Rainbow.

"No," said Sci-Twi, "I'm going to use my shrinking ray to shrink one of you to fight whatever that's causing the pain. Any volunteers?"

Nobody volunteered.

Sci-Twi became unimpressed. "Oh come on, guys!" she said, "One of you will have to fight and save her life!"

The five girls pushed Rainbow forward. "Hey!!!" she said, "What gives?!?"

"Well it's about time someone volunteered," said Sci-Twi.

"What?!? I-I never volunteered to do this!" Rainbow said.

"Duh, loyalty is your element right?" asked Pinkie.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that--" Rainbow was pulled away by Sci-Twi before she could finish her sentence. "Hey!!!"

"Enough of that," said Sci-Twi, "You're going on the body adventure."


	2. Rainbow Dash the Volunteered Fighter

Sci-Twi aimed her shrinking ray at Rainbow and blasted it. 

Rainbow soon shrank to the size of a pea and was put on Applejack's left palm.

Sci-Twi gave a tiny walkie talkie to her and put on her headpiece with a microphone attached to it. Then she turned to Applejack and said, "Applejack, I want you to swallow her whole so she can fight whatever's causing the pain."

Applejack couldn't believe what she heard from her. She hadn't swallowed a tiny person before in her life. She hesitated because she didn't want to be responsible for what could happen to Rainbow. Her belly started aching very badly and then followed Sci-Twi's instruction. She picked up Rainbow from her left palm and looked at her in concern. "Ya ready, sugarcube?" she asked.

Rainbow was silent for a moment. "Not really," she answered honestly, "Because I've never been inside someone's body before." She then started to get nervous. "And I'm kind of nervous to start sliding down your throat," she admitted as she was sweating a little bit.

"Well ya better get ready 'cuz yer gonna be goin' down the hatch," said Applejack as she close her eyes tightly, slowly placed Rainbow inside of her mouth and closed it shut.

Rainbow was freaking out about how dark the light suddenly dimmed and grossed out about the sliminess of the saliva on Applejack's tongue. She wasn't very fascinated about it at all.

"Before you swallow her down, I'll have turn on an X-ray on my computer," said Sci-Twi.

Applejack gave her a thumbs up because she didn't want to make Rainbow feel sick inside. When the X-ray was turned on on Sci-Twi's computer, she began to swallow her. 

Rainbow certainly didn't see that one coming. She slid down on the esophagus (throat) headfirst and went inside the stomach. She slowly got up from the stomach floor away from the acid and quickly wiped off the saliva. "Wow," said Rainbow, "That was a disgusting trip." She finally paid attention of where she was now. "This is AJ's stomach?!? Eeeeewwww!!!!" She got tensed up of disturbance. 

"Rainbow, are you there?" Sci-Twi's voice from Rainbow's walkie talkie asked.

She picked it up from her pocket. "I'm here," she said, "Just got covered in slobber."

"That's not important right now," said the same voice, "You know why you're here."

"I'm on it." Rainbow said as she hung up and looked around the stomach walls. 

Meanwhile outside of the stomach, Applejack still felt the pain in that same area.

"Don't worry, Applejack, you'll be fine," said Fluttershy, "Well at least I hope you'll be."

Applejack couldn't stand the pain inside. "I dunno if I can take it any longer," she said.

Sci-Twi then had an idea. "She needs to be anesthetized," she said, "Good thing I have this anesthesia mask or whatever it's called with me just in case or any emergencies." She turned to Sunset. "Help me get this hooked up." With that, she and Sunset did so in about a few minutes.

They worked together to put Applejack in anesthesia so it would be easier for Rainbow to accomplish her mission.

Speaking of Rainbow, the stomach acid started to rise a little bit at a time and she hadn't found the source yet until she saw a couple of creatures she hadn't seen before. She got up her walkie talkie. "Twilight," she said, "I just saw those two weird things banging on the stomach wall. How do I fight them?"

"Um... I forgot to tell you that these kind of creatures are kind of slimy and slippery," said Sci-Twi's voice on the walkie talkie, "So this walkie talkie you're holding should transform into a slime vacuum with a push of the red button."

Rainbow pressed the red button and it transformed into a slime vacuum, which looked a lot like a real vacuum with a speaker. 

"Yes! It worked!" Sci-Twi's voice said, "Now suck up those two no good slimes!"

"I'm on it," said Rainbow as she turned on the slime vacuum and sucked up the two living slimes that were banging on the stomach wall. She did it! Now to get out of Applejack's stomach before the stomach acid could burn her like a lava from a volcano. "So, how do I get out of here?" she asked, "The stomach acid is coming up fast!"

"Quickly climb up to Applejack's throat and you should be out of there alive!" Sci-Twi's voice said.

Rainbow went into the hole where she came out of and started to climb up the throat.

Applejack woke up from anesthesia and started to cough a little bit, causing Rainbow to come out of her mouth faster. On the final cough, Rainbow flew out of Applejack's mouth and landed on the edge of the bed.

"Wh-What happened?" asked Applejack as she was feeling a little drowsy.

"It's okay now," said Sunset, "Your belly isn't aching anymore."

A few hours later, Rainbow went back to her normal size and got in a shower to get rid of Applejack's saliva that was on her. As she was now clean, she was wrapped around her body with her towel and same with her hair. Her clothes were already in the washing machine. "That was some disgusting adventure I had," she said, "I'll never gonna be inside someone's body ever again."


End file.
